Stark & the Suit of Gold
by zakbaganslover96
Summary: This is a Ghost Adventures based story. *I do not own any of the characters or locations of this story.* What will Zak Bagans do when his companions are stolen from him, and his safe control of Sin City is threatened?


Adventures of the GAC

Stark & the Suit of Gold

**By- Deanna**

The Adventures of the GAC:

STARK AND THE SUIT OF GOLD

A Story inspired by Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Nick Groff, & Billy Tolley

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

It was a dark and stormy night in Sin City. Crime was all around; there was no escaping the dark figures that roamed the streets. Inside their HQ Nick and Billy kept an eye on the secret watch camera monitors within the building. In the meantime, Aaron was preparing the equipment in case there was an emergency call. Zak was in his office going through some paper work. All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"ZAK, ZAK! Come in Zak." Billy rang in through the intercom.

"What's happening Billy?" Zak replied.

"We are getting some indications that Stark is approaching the city" Billy said.

Zak got up, ran out of his office and flew down stairs. Him, Aaron, and Nick grabbed their equipment and exited the HQ. Once outside they saw the streets. They were filled with terror; it was everywhere.

"Only 1 person can cause this much terror…. Stark must be near." Zak mumbled under his breath. As the team loaded into their big white van, a horrific bang screamed from Main Street. The bang sent chills up everyone's spines. As the van turned the corner, horror took over the crews' faces.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The horror on the crews' faces was unimaginable. As the van turned the corner a random flying object came flying at the windshield of the van. Nick slammed on the breaks as shards of glass came flying into the vehicle. Zak threw open the door and ran outside to investigate. The street was barren…. As if the last 5 minutes were just a figment of their imaginations. One by one, the rest of the crew came out of the vehicle. After 4 minutes of looking for any signs of Stark there was a noise coming from above. As it got closer the team figured out what it was.

"A helicopter!" Aaron shouted.

"Zak, that looks like Stark!" Nick said.

As the chopper grew closer to landing in the alleyway, Zak was able to recognize it.

"It is Stark….." Zak said is he pointed to the black copter with navy and yellow colored markings. There was a slight noise as the chopper made contact with the ground. The motors stopped. The door opened, and Stark walked out.

"Hello… Bagans, Groff…. Goodwin, Tolley." Stark said.

"We meet again." Stark continued; an evil smirk covered his face. The 2 sides stood face to face. Only a couple feet of the cobblestone street separated them.

"What are you doing here Stark?" Zak questioned the dark figure in the black trench coat. Without a response Stark summoned his 2 workers to walk forward. One of the minions took what appeared to be a document out of their pocket and handed it to Zak. Zak unrolled the paper and began to read…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

While Zak was unrolling the paper, Zak's hands began to shake. He did not know what to expect. Finally he opened the document.

Out loud he read, "You 4 think you have control of the City. You think you can save the 'innocent' people from evil. Well I wrote this letter to tell you that you CAN'T. In a matter of days, Las Vegas will be under MY control. However I am not going to inform you as to where this control is coming from. Could be from the north, south, east or west. Up or down. But you won't know until it's too late. So get ready Bagans… Your reign on the city ends very… very soon."

When Zak finished reading the scroll, he looked up to see that Stark and his minions had fled.

"Uhhh. Stark is planning something bad….. Not sure what, but we need to be prepared. Right guys? Guys?" Zak looked around to find Nick, Aaron, and Billy gone too.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Zak stood there….. Alone. He had no words to say; he was speechless. Without anything to say he went back to the HQ.

"I cannot believe this….. Stark kidnapped my friends, my associates…. And he is out to destroy the city." Zak said, "Is this a dream?" Unfortunately though, it wasn't. Zak had to devise a plan that would help him get his team members back, as well as to stop Stark from destroying the city. That would be difficult considering Zak had no idea as to where Stark might have gone….. So the first place he figured to check it out was Stark's not so secret hide-out.

On the way there Zak finally began to notice how empty the streets were. There was no sign of life anywhere to be found. This made him even more curious as to what Stark was up to.

"All I know is that this is bad news….." Zak whispered to himself as he stood alone on the barren streets of Sin City…..

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

He kept on driving through road after road, hoping to see some signs of life anywhere. To his dismay however….. There was no one to be seen….. Anywhere. It was as if the entire population of the city was mysteriously kidnapped and thrown into some secret hideaway. That gave Zak an idea of what Stark's plan could be…..

"What if he just took everybody?" Zak thought…. "Then why didn't he take me?" All of this was very strange to Zak. His mind was engulfed by insecurity. He did not know what was going to happen next, who he would see, or what he would find….. So his search continued. Finally Zak approached the Stark hide-out. At least the one he knew about. He climbed in the usually opened window, into the lobby of the building. To Zak's amazement and surprise, there was no one in the building either. However that did give Zak a chance to search the entire property. So he did…..

He finally found his way into Stark's abandoned office. He saw a piece of paper on the desk titled, _Confidential. _First Zak looked around to make sure this could not be a trap. He didn't see any hidden cameras or any laser devices that would set off an alarm. But just in case, he grabbed a near by steel cylinder, and used that to knock the paper off the desk. Using the cylinder, he pushed the paper close enough to him so he could pick it up. He slowly opened the document…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Zak opened the document like he did before, and took a deep breath. He had no idea what this document could say. He opened the document, when he realized it was actually a map. A map of Sin City. He saw certain markings throughout different places in the city. He knew these markings had some kind of meaning. But then he thought,

"Why would Stark tell me exactly where certain places were?" Zak knew something was up. Either Stark had given him another trap, or he had received the wrong document. So he had to devise a plan to try and figure out what these places were. He had thought of something. He remembered in the past Aaron had made a robot so they could move an 'X' camera to different places without them being there. So Zak decided to use that robot only exchange the night vision camera for a regular camera. Once he had fixed the machine, he got into the van and drove to one of the locations on the map…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Once he reached the location, he looked at the name of the street. The sign read, 'Worry Way'.

"Why would there be a street named Worry Way?" Zak thought. "Something must be up" He drove down the street a little further, then he got out of the car, and placed his robot into the street. After checking to see if everything was working properly, Zak went back to the HQ.

Zak got out of the crew van, opened the door and went into the building. As soon as he was securely inside he checked the video feed of the robot so far. So far everything seemed quite normal. But Zak guided the robot to a place on the pavement that looked a little suspicious. The robot inched towards the dot. Then all of a sudden, all Zak could see was black. He prayed the camera didn't go out. About 2 minutes later the camera came back on. This time Zak just saw a white screen. He had no idea as to what could have happened… He had to go back to the street and check it out.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Before he knew it, Zak was back at Worry Way. He looked down the alley, and saw that the robot was entangled inside a net; the lens facing the white sky above. Zak inched towards the net, hoping there wasn't another trap somewhere else. He made it to the net, and luckily there were no other traps. Zak looked around for any other clues before cutting the robot free. He found a stone… Not just any stone. This stone was engraved with a strange symbol. The symbol looked like = Ѵ. He picked up the stone and put it in his pocket. He spent another 10 minutes looking for anything else. When he found nothing he simply cut the robot down and headed home. Zak woke up early the next morning and went to the HQ. He was going to check out another location on the map today.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Zak put the mysterious stone into his back pocket as he went to the next location on the map. He drove up to what seemed like another desolate street… He placed the robot which he newly nicknamed, "The Rover" onto the street and went back to the HQ. While Zak was driving back though, he felt a bump in the road. The Crew Van was jerked upward at an unusual rate. Zak's head skimmed the ceiling, only an inch away from smashing his head on the roof of the vehicle.

He jammed on the breaks, as his whole body was forcefully being pushed toward the front of the vehicle. Once the car came to a stop, Zak was out of breath. He was almost in a life and death accident and he didn't even know what caused the van to jerk up like that. Taking in a breath, he stepped out of the Crew Van to find another rock with a mysterious symbol. The symbol looked like=

. When Zak got back to the HQ, he put the 2 stones next to each other and as he did, it seemed as if they were trying to light up. As light was flickering through the symbol of the stones, he was able to see that the 2 symbols together looked like a V and an I.

"Maybe these stones are meant to spell out a word…" Zak thought, "And maybe that word is the location that Stark is keeping Nick, Aaron, and Billy. Zak determined that each mark on the map could be the location to one of these stones. So he checked the number of marks on the map and there were 12 marks on the map. So this word or words had 12 letters in it. Zak would continue his search tomorrow with this newly known information.

Awakening the next day with all this new information, Zak started out bright and early. When he realized something important.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

"Oh no…." Zak said, "I forgot the Rover at the last location I was in!" He quickly got in the Crew Van and started to Scary Street, which is the last location he was in. He was hoping that the Rover was still there and that someone hadn't taken it. His face regained color when he saw the Rover sitting in the distance. However he didn't want to just go right up to it and try to take it back. Just in case there was another trap set. He proceeded with caution; and he looked from all directions to see if there were any traps. Without noticing anything strange or out of the ordinary he went up to the Rover and retrieved it.

After regaining control of the Rover, Zak decided to go to the next location on the map. This time though, unlike the first 2 times, this wasn't a street it was a building. With the help of a steel crowbar, Zak opened the door from a safe distance and sent in the robot. To make the day a little easier, Zak installed the viewing cameras inside the Van. He went back in the van and observed the robot and helped it maneuver. After an hour of scouring the building Zak was finally able to notice something a little different. He noticed a strange glow coming from the corner of one of the rooms.

Slowly the robot approached the strange glow, and Zak saw not 1 but 2 stones. The first stone was had я symbol, and the 2nd stone had a ģ symbol on it. With these prizes securely in the arms of the Rover, Zak returned to HQ. When he returned, Zak placed the 2 new stones with the other 2 and so far this message read= Ѵ

я ģ. As more of the message was being decoded, Zak began to develop an idea of what this message could be. But he still had 8 more stones to find, so it was still hard to tell. He had found 4 of the 12 letters of this strange message. He was on his way to finding his companions and hopefully Stark himself…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

It was another day on the hunt to decode the message. Today Zak was hoping to find the 5th and maybe if he was lucky, his 6th letter. So he looked at the map to notice something very strange… The location on the map was literally moving from left to right. So Zak had no idea what was going on….

"The actual location of the next clue is moving around… How am I supposed to figure out what it is?" Zak would have to think logically and try and figure out how to get to the next clue. So he planned for about 20 minutes as to how he would go about this. Then it came to him… "If I go in the middle where the 2 xs meet, I should be able to figure something out…" And with that, Zak headed off to hopefully obtain his next clue.

He and the Rover finally reached the location. Sure enough there were 2 glowing objects in the sky both moving back and forth and meeting again where Zak was standing. But they were so high in the air, that neither Zak nor the Rover would be able to get them down. As he examined the area around where he was and saw a couple of rocks sitting in a pile against a wall. He picked them up and threw them at the flying objects. His goal was for the Rover to catch them with its net. One by one the strange rocks flew down to the earth… and caught by the Rover. The Rover carried them to Zak, and he reloaded everything and went back to HQ to examine these stones.

Zak put the 2 new stones he collected with the other 4 he obtained. Now he was able to read a distinctive Ѵ

я ģ ї й. Now Zak was positive he knew what the message was going to read. None the less he still needed to locate the 7 other stones that remained. So he left the HQ and headed home for the night.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

As Zak approached the HQ the next morning, he noticed something very strange. There was a mysterious yellow gas spewing from out of the windows and doors. Zak had no idea what this could be, so he decided to wear a gas mask as he proceeded into the building. Not knowing what to expect, he kicked open the main entrance to see a room filled with yellow gas. As he pushed his way through the billowing smoke, he noticed the stones were not on the table. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to find no one was over there… or anywhere for that matter.

Maybe if Zak could find the source of the smoke, he would be able to stop it and locate the stones. So he searched multiple floors, when he finally came across an open door to what looked like a valve. So he shut the door, and waited about 15 minutes when finally, the smoke cleared away. Now all Zak had to do was find the stones. However as Zak returned down the remaining stairs, he felt another tug, and went crashing down the stairs. He passed out. About a half hour later he woke up to find himself dazed and confused. But not only that, he was no longer inside the building. He was back on the streets, with 2 more stones in his lap. He picked them up, but he was still dazed and confused. But none the less, he returned back to the HQ. With the glowing stones sitting on the table, he added the 2 new ones to the mix. Once the 2 began to glow Zak was able to distinguish them as an ї and an ǻ. So, for now he had a Ѵ

я ģ ї й ї ǻ.

"THAT'S IT!" Zak exclaimed, "I have a full word! Virginia…. Could this mean… Virginia City?" Zak thought to himself. He still had to find 4 more stones. When he realized that city had four letters in it. "I'm positive this is Virginia City." So that's where Zak headed next.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Zak woke up very early the next morning to obtain the stones, and he began his drive to Virginia City Nevada. Throughout the drive, he encountered multiple things that he himself could not explain. Several times he felt as if the van was being airlifted off of the ground. He wondered if that had anything to do with the rocks in the backseat of the van. Not only that, but he felt as if the van was being pulled in a completely different direction than he was going in. None the less, he kept going the way he thought was to Virginia City.

About an hour or so later, Zak finally saw the sign that said, 'Welcome to Virginia City Nevada'. He parked the van in the nearest parking lot, and he got outside. The weather was hot, dry, and arid. You could see the tumbleweeds in the distance. But now Zak realized he had a much greater problem. All he knew was that there was something in Virginia City, but he wasn't sure what. In other words, Zak had no idea as to what he was looking for within Virginia City. He decided to pull out the map that lead him to all of the rocks. He pulled the map out of his front pocket and noticed that all of the symbols that had marked the location of the rocks had disappeared. They were replaced by new symbols. Instead of being circular, these symbols were square….

"I wonder if I need to look for something more square like… This might be harder than I thought." With that Zak went to the local hotel, and tried to figure it out further. Zak got into his hotel room, and threw his backpack down on the bed. Still he was not sure what he was looking for. After taking a quick nap, Zak decided to head out for dinner. He was walking along a path, and all of a sudden he felt something fall out from under him. He turned back to see a glowing tile, with a strange pattern on it. Zak noticed the tile was loose so he took it and put it inside his backpack.

After returning to the hotel room, Zak looked at the map and noticed that he found the tile exactly where a square symbol was located on the map.

"Yes!" Zak said to himself, "I know what I have to look for now… These square tiles." But Zak still did not know what these tiles were supposed to mean. All Zak did know was that the tiles were glowing, and had a strange pattern on it. He would continue his search for the tiles tomorrow morning…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

Zak woke up the next morning to a scary sight. The sky was black… Something was blocking the sun. He stepped out of the hotel to find all kinds of commotion on the streets of Virginia City. As it got closer to the ground, Zak recognized the black, navy, and yellow markings on this strange machine. It was Stark.

"Oh no! What if this is the end? What if I didn't find all of the tiles in time?" a million different questions were racing through Zak's mind. He just didn't know what to do. In the midst of his thinking he heard a thunderous voice coming from the machine blocking the sun.

"Attention residents and visitors of Virginia City Nevada, I am Stark. Within the next couple of days, I will be taking control of this city, and the rest of the southern Nevada area. So I would suggest being ready to give all of your worthy possessions over to me. AND! If anyone dares to go against my control of the city, you will be exterminated immediately. That is all…. For now." Stark finished his speech, and the sun then came back into view.

"I only have so long before Stark takes control..." Zak said, "I need to find the remaining tiles." With that Zak's quest to find the 5 remaining tiles began…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Over the next day, Zak was able to find the remaining tiles successfully. He went back to his hotel, to lay all of the tiles next to each other. Once they were all next to each other, they began to glow. A bright yellow glow... A glow so bright Zak was almost blinded by the light. Once the glow faded away, Zak was shocked to see a strange metal suit looking him right in the face. He carefully approached the strange garment that was lying in front of him. He touched it, and a strong electric shock overtook Zak's whole body. He was left in a lot of pain, and was wondering what he had to do with this suit. As he was gazing around the room, he also noticed there were 2 steel gloves lying on the floor. He picked them up and put them on.

Zak slowly went to touch the suit again. This time though there was no shock, in fact he gloves now had the power of electricity. Still using caution, Zak flipped over the suit to find an inscription. He read,

"He, who wears this suit of gold, will bring down the bad with mighty scold….. I should put on this suit and try to attack Stark with it." Zak had his plan, now all he had to do was put it in action.

Over the next couple of days, Zak was thinking of possible methods and ways that he could attack Stark. However, he still didn't know what exactly Stark's plan was…. It seemed the more he thought, the more confused he became…. But then it came to him…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Zak realized that the most valuable location in Virginia City was the Silver Mine which rested slightly out of town. He figured he would wait there, until some activity came about. Zak put on the suit, the gloves, and as he did a strange shield of gold came in front of his face. He could feel it cover his legs and feet as well. With all the weight he slowly began to walk to the mirror, to see that he was masked in a full body armor of pure gold. As he left his hotel room, he looked in the mirror one more time. What was staring back at him? A brave, courageous soul on the outside… but scared and weary on the inside. With that, Zak stepped out into the barren city.

As soon as he stepped outside, it seemed as if time stopped. All of the people, tourists, and residents roaming the streets stopped to gaze at the magnificent gold figure. Zak wanted to greet some of the people he saw, but he knew he had limited time. So he stepped in the direction of the silver mine, when he was propelled forward at unimaginable speeds. Then as quick as the speed began, it died out. He was right in front of the silver mine. Then something strange happened; the gold shield in front of Zak's face changed color to a silver film.

"I wonder if the suit is silver now instead of gold…" Zak thought. The suit must have changed because some spectators walked by and didn't even notice Zak. He tried to think of ways to attack Stark when the sun went in again, and terror re-engulfed the streets…

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Zak saw the helicopter reappear over the streets. That's when he remembered something that happened earlier, when he touched the gold with the gloves. HE had the power of electricity. Maybe enough to shoot Stark's chopper to the ground. With that Zak turned towards the silver of the mine, and touched it. His gloves began to glow with a bright silver almost white spark. He stepped out and threw the spark directly at Stark's helicopter.

The white light that was once on Zak's glove was now taking up the whole sky. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. But for once… Zak didn't have to. He saw everything perfectly clear. A thunderous crash sounded, and shook the whole town. The helicopter was down, and would probably never fly again. The sun returned to the sky, as if nothing had happened. Then Zak came to a horrific realization.

"Who's inside!" with that Zak ran to the down chopper. Fighting his way through the rubble, Zak spotted Stark, disheveled and dazed.

"You win this time Bagans…" Stark said, as if it was his last breath.

"I don't care about winning Sam! Where are my friends!" Zak exclaimed.

"Your friends….. Are deep within…. The silver mine…" Stark was on his last breath... And with that he was finished.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

After hearing that short statement, Zak ran back to the silver mine. After he got inside, he realized the mine was closing in on him. When another large thrust pushed him through to the back of the mine. And who did he see there? Nick, Aaron, and Billy. His face lit up, but it quickly became green again as he felt the mine rumble. The impact from Stark's helicopter falling must have destroyed the mine. He didn't have time to think, he took his 3 friends and another thrust got the 4 out of the mine in time.

The 4 made it out to look back and see the mine in shambles. Zak took a breath and saw his friends still tied up. So he cut them free and the 4 were very happy to see each other. Zak then took off the precious suit the suit that reunited for friends, the suit that crushed a villain. He knew that suit had a lot of power. It needed to be kept where no one would be able to get it. So Zak and the rest of the crew decided to take it back with them to the HQ.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

The team safely made it back to the HQ when they noticed right away that people had once again returned to the streets. As if the roadways and buildings were injected with life. Fully renewed, the 4 got outside of the van carrying all of their equipment and went inside the HQ. When they got inside, Zak remembered a spot which would be perfect for the containment of the suit. He had a secret vault hidden inside the building. He went into the vault, and looked at the suit once more before locking it inside. He knew the power this suit contained. With one last glance, he shut the door of the vault.

But little did Zak know… he would be needing the suit again very soon… As the sun set on the horizon of Sin City, the 4 friends were walking and talking about what they had experienced. And another day ended Sin City…

"Those innocent fools think I have met my demise… they are wrong…" said a very familiar dark voice…


End file.
